Laser Show
by Inspirational Spark
Summary: A nerdy, Pokémon-loving orphan. A novice professor. A shadowy threat. An unexplored region. Join Kelemon 'Laser' Sentrie as she and her companions travel through the Tortla region on their way to become true knights and to save the land from a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned over the lecture my teacher was giving on the proper use of the compass for the second time this week, bored out of my mind of math class in only a couple of minutes into today's lesson. Math might be my best subject, but that didn't mean it was my favorite. My teachers always thought I was cheating when I got perfect scores on every test, and the worst part was, everyone thought I did. What few friends I had thought I was copying off of them, trying to get them in trouble, and soon enough I was always the one in the back, at the single desk. Every single year. It was enough to drive me crazy, and it often induced shouting matches and battles of wills when, year after year, my foster parents were inevitably called up on the charges.

The unit we were in at the moment happened to be constructions, one of my favorites. I just loved the way the compass swung around, producing perfect circles almost every time. If it didn't, it was your fault. Not the compass's. The teacher's lectures were the one part of the unit I wished I could just skip over. There was only one word to describe them- boring. So I was glad when the PA system crackled to life... Until it said I was wanted in the main office. And to bring all my stuff with me.

I clumped down the hall, my plain brown hair tickling my neck, my backpack banging against my legs, made all the more heavy by the non-school related objects I had in it. After living at the orphanage for so long, I didn't trust anyone enough to leave my possessions with me. So I brought them to school. Another of the many reasons I was made fun of.

Gasping as I pushed open the heavy door, not for the first time this year, the secretary gazed over her glasses disapprovingly at me. "The principal will see you now," she stonily said. I nodded at her to show that I'd heard, and pushed open the door to the principal's office.

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post it anyway. The next chapter will be longer, and it'll start sounding more like a Pokémon fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door, I was struck once again by the coziness of the room. Little stuffed animals adorned every available surface, and one small desk lamp lit up the entire room. Then I was struck by the people in it. The principal, my foster parents, and me- I was expecting that. But there was also a young man, about 20-something. He had brown, spiky hair, and was wearing a light green shirt with a white coat, black pants, and glasses. He looked a bit absent-minded, yet nice. But why was he here? As the principal started speaking, I gathered that the man wanted to adopt me, not as a foster parent, but as a real-life dad. I looked quizzically at him, and he smiled at me, motioning that he would explain more later. Confused, I turned the idea over in my head. Should I go with him? Well, I decided, I might as well give him a chance to explain himself. Happy with my decision, I returned to the room at hand just as he started to speak.

"Thank you for explaining that, Principal Harring, but may I talk to Kelemon alone for a moment?"

As my principal nodded, I somewhat warily left the room with the strange man, ready to scream if need be. My fears proved unfounded as he and I sat down in a small room I hadn't noticed before.

"Kelemon. My name is Professor Cypress, as your principal said. However, I do not work as a biology professor. In reality, I am a professor studying habits of nature at my own lab." He gave me time to absorb this, then continued. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you have heard of a series called... Pokémon?" Holding up a hand as I started to franticly construct a suitable response in order to not make me seem like one of those 7-year-old fanatics who wants to be just like Ash Ketchum when they grow up, he went on. "I am not trying to make you uncomfortable. I am merely trying to explain something that will be important to you. You see, those creatures known as toys and made up creatures are real."

I gasped. "You mean-?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I mean what?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It just seemed like the right thing to say."

The professor chuckled. "I see. Point is, I know that they are real because I am from one of those regions, and I am carrying one of those creatures with me now. I assume that you wish to see it?"

I eagerly nodded. "May I?"

He drew out a red and white sphere I immediately recognized as a Pokéball, and gently tossed it on the cement floor. A white light emerged from it, resolving itself into the form of a small, yellowish red panda I didn't recognize from the main series. Anticipating my imminent question, the professor identified it as Elecha, the Electric Panda Pokémon.

I quizzically raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that one before! Which region is it from?"

"It's from the Tortla region, a newly discovered region slightly southeast of Sinnoh. That's why you haven't heard of it before."

I nodded. "That's cool. Not to change the subject or anything though, but why are you here? I guessed that you want to adopt me, but how does that fit in with all of this Pokémon stuff?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck in a style I recognized from the anime. "You see, it's only just been discovered, as I've said. But for people from the established regions, this region doesn't exist. That's because there are no people on it yet except for its evil team, Team Shadow, who moved onto it as soon as their probes had found it. They recognized it as a new region with its own new, unique Pokémon. So us professors have been trying to find people from your dimension in the multiverse who understand and are knowledgeable about Pokémon so that they can go and investigate the new region undercover as Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, etc. We can't use established Trainers for this because they will have built themselves a reputation in Team Shadow's files, meaning that they'll be on the lookout for those people on the island."

I gasped. "You mean you want me... To go to your dimension of the multiverse... To become a Pokémon user... To overthrow an evil team from undercover!"

He nervously nodded.

I jumped up and down. "This is the best day ever!" I impulsively hugged him and bowed Japanese style, with my hands on my knees like I had started doing in honor of my favorite animes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Of course I will!"

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew. For a second there, I thought you weren't going to do it." He smiled. "That's a load off my mind. Now, on to reassuring your principal that we're still alive."

I stood up, then thought of something. "What should I call you? Normally I would call you 'Professor Cypress', but if you're really adopting me, that wouldn't feel right. 'Daddy' wouldn't work either, and I'm not comfortable referring to adults by their first names. So what can I call you? I don't just want to be shouting 'Hey, You!' all the time."

The professor turned around from the door. "You know, that's a good question. I hadn't thought of that! I'll let you know as soon as I think of an answer."

I nodded my approval, and we both trooped out the door on the way back to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

I lost myself in my head again as soon as we got back to the office. What if he wasn't really a professor? What if he was going to kidnap me as soon as we left the school? What if he was one of those bad guys he was talking about, Team Shadow? 'Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose,' I inwardly sighed.

Before I knew it, the conversation was over, and Professor Cypress was leading me out of the school by the hand. We talked about little things for a while, and I didn't really see where we went. But then we went into a dark alley.

"Hey, what is this! What are you doing? I thought you said that you were going to take me to a Pokémon region, not kidnap me and do nasty M-rated things to me in a dark alley!"

He laughed. "Calm down. This is where we had to hide the portal. You didn't think we could just leave it in the middle of the street, did you?"

I glanced down, slightly embarrassed for overreacting. "Sorry. I guess they're teaching us too many things in school." I flashed back to the endless classes in Health about organs, self defense, domestic abuse...

"That's okay. I should have explained. He smiled apologetically at me. "Speaking of explaining, the first portal is up ahead."

A blueish greenish light shone ahead of me. I snapped my head up from my feet, took out my sketchbook/journal, and roughly sketched in the beautiful light patterns it made.

"You ready?" The Professor held out a hand.

I looked down at my boots, unsure.

_'Do not worry.'_

"Huh? Who said that?" If my ears could have rotated around like a cat's, they would have.

_'You do not need to know just yet. But do not worry. The time will come soon enough. Now, go, Maid of Space!"_

Something furry brushed past my leg, pushing me into the portal.

"I guess so!" I had just enough time to yell back. "See you on the other side!"

And then the light swallowed me up, and everything faded to black.


End file.
